Universo dello specchio
L'"universo dello specchio" è il nome informale per l'universo parallelo visitato per la prima volta da James T. Kirk e diversi altri ufficiali della nel 2267. Quest'universo parallelo coesiste con il nostro universo su un altro piano dimensionale. L'universo è così chiamato in quanto molti personaggi e luoghi sembrano essere l'esatto opposto delle loro controparti "normali" del "nostro" universo, con numerosi aspetti "positivi" diventati specularmente "negativi" e viceversa. ( ) Sebbene l'universo nella sua interezza possiede, come dimostrato dalle esperienze del Tenente Worf, un numero infinito di paralleli ( ), l'universo dello specchio sembra apparire come qualcosa di interconnesso con l'"universo standard", al punto che quasi tutti i personaggi dell'universo standard, possiedono una controparte nell'universo dello specchio. Questo nonostante l'enorme divergenza storica che li contraddistingue, che dovrebbe rendere la probabilità di riscontrare gli stessi individui con le stesse caratteristiche, estremamente bassa. ( ) Storia :Per l'articolo principale, vedi storia dell'universo dello specchio. Nell'universo dello specchio, il corso storico è dominato dall'Impero Terrestre, anche se non sono chiare le sue origini. Il Comandante Jonathan Archer nel 2155 affermò che l'Impero esisteva da "secoli". Archer non citò il numero esatto di secoli, ma la sua affermazione può ricondurre almeno fino al 1955 (due secoli prima), suggerendo che esisteva un'unità politica terrestre prima di diventare un impero interstellare. ( ) Il primo contatto fra i vulcaniani e l'Impero Terrestre ebbe luogo nel 2063, come avvenne anche nel nostro universo. La lunga storia delle nazioni in guerra l'un l'altra, con il potente che divenne il più debole, condusse il popolo della Terra a credere che la conquista sia l'unico modo per sopravvivere nell'universo. La pace era solo uno stratagemma utilizzato per determinare la debolezza del nemico e per consentire a chi offriva la pace una possibilità di conquista dall'interno. Quindi, quando i vulcaniani atterrarono portando il loro pacifico messaggio, Zefram Cochrane sparò al primo vulcaniano che fece un passo sul suolo terrano anziché accoglierli a braccia aperte (come nel "nostro" universo), ed i terrani, interpretando l'atterraggio come preludio di un invasione, razziarono la nave vulcaniana. Il fucile utilizzato da Zefram Cochrane fu in seguito posseduto da Jonathan Archer, che immaginò che ciò che era successo non aveva portato Cochrane a ribaltare la situazione con le "forze di invasione" vulcaniane. Con l'avanzata tecnologia vulcaniana a loro disposizione, l'Impero Terrestre si espanse e conquistò altre specie, inclusi i vulcaniani, gli andoriani, i tellariti, gli orioniani e i denobulani. Nel 2155, la , sotto il comando del capitano Maximilian Forrest, era la nave ammiraglia della Flotta Stellare dell'Impero Terrestre. Nel gennaio di quell'anno, il comandante Jonathan Archer si ammutinò contro Forrest al fine di condurre la nave nello spazio tholiano per catturare il proveniente dall'altro universo. Sebbene la rivolta non si concluse con successo, il capitano Forrest non ebbe altra scelta che proseguire nella missione, dato che il timone della nave era stato bloccato sul pilota automatico. In seguito, l' Enterprise venne distrutta dalle navi tholiane, ma non prima che Archer fu in grado di guadagnare il controllo del Defiant. ( ) Archer quindi tentò di usare il Defiant in un azione rivolta alla presa del potere, con l'intenzione di sostituire l'imperatore, ma fu tradito e ucciso da Hoshi Sato, che si decretò Imperatrice. Rimane tuttavia poco chiaro se Sato abbia perseguito il suo ruolo da imperatrice, o se il Defiant giocasse ancora un ruolo determinante nell'immediato futuro dell'universo dello specchio (particolarmente in riferimento al fatto che l'universo dello specchio in seguito non mostra alcun sviluppo fino al successivo crossover fra i due universi). ( ) In un certo periodo compreso tra il 2155 ed il 2267, il simbolo dell'Impero apparve come fosse stato alterato. Il simbolo precedente somigliava molto quello del governo della Terra Unita, raffigurante tutti i continenti terrestri, benché sostituisca alla corona di alloro della pace con una spada aggressiva. Tuttavia, verso la metà del XXIII secolo, l'emblema, pur rimanendo essenzialmente lo stesso, mostrava solo i continenti dell'emisfero occidentale della Terra. , anticipando la sua comparsa in e seconda parte.}} Nel 2267, l'Impero Terrestre era la potenza dominante del Quadrante Alpha. Quando quattro ufficiali della Flotta Stellare (il capitano James T. Kirk, il tenente Uhura, il tenente comandante Montgomery Scott ed il dottor Leonard McCoy) della USS Enterprise vennero scambiati con quegli stessi ufficiali dalla nell'universo dello specchio a causa di un'interferenza nel teletrasporto dovuta ad una tempesta ionica, scoprirono un regime brutale, quasi dittatoriale nella sua struttura di comando. Gli avanzamenti nella carriera tramite l'assassinio erano all'ordine del giorno. nello specchio]] Durante il loro incontro, il capitano Kirk convinse la controparte del suo primo ufficiale, , che l'Impero non poteva sostenere se stesso. Infatti, Spock prevedeva che nel suo stato attuale, all'Impero rimanevano solo 240 anni, prima del suo collasso totale. ( ) Poco dopo, Spock intraprese il ruolo di leader dell'Impero Terrestre, proponendo una serie di riforme progettate per rendere l'Impero più sicuro e meno dittatoriale nella propria natura. Queste comprendevano un programma di significativo disarmo. Sfortunatamente, una volta completate queste riforme, l'Impero non fu più in grado di autodifendersi contro le forze altrettanto aggressive e potenti che lo circondavano. L'Alleanza Klingon-Cardassiana soggiogò l'Impero, conquistando la Terra e lasciando i terrani e i vulcaniani in schiavitù, e liberando diversi pianeti che rimanevano ancora sotto l'influenza dell'occupazione terrestre, incluso Bajor. Alleanza Klingon-Cardassiana Con il declino dell'Impero Terrestre, l'Alleanza Klingon-Cardassiana diventò la potenza dominante dell'universo dello specchio. Bajor presto si unì con l'Alleanza, e la postazione di comando, nonché impianto di estrazione mineraria, Terok Nor venne costruita nella sua orbita. ( ) Inoltre durante questo periodo, le forze dell'universo dello specchio iniziarono a implementare misure atte ad evitare ulteriori eventi intrusivi. I progetti dei teletrasporti vennero alterati per impedire il viaggio interdimensionale, richiedendo così la creazione di un dispositivo specifico per questo scopo, il teletrasporto multidimensionale. Nel caso di un'altra intrusione, tutti i coinvolti sarebbero stati uccisi per prevenire ulteriori interferenze. ( ) Nel 2370, Terok Nor era comandata dall'intendente Kira Nerys, con Elim Garak come suo secondo al comando. Fu in questo punto del tempo che il secondo contatto conosciuto con il nostro universo ebbe luogo. Un runabout dalla stazione Deep Space 9 entrò nell'universo dello specchio in seguito ad un incidente nel tunnel spaziale Bajoriano. Kira Nerys e Julian Bashir vennero catturati dalle forze di Terok Nor, e interrogati dall'intendente. Bashir fu inviato ai lavori forzato nell'impianto di trasformazione minerario, dove conosce e diventa amico di "Smiley" O'Brien. Dopo aver istigato una serie di incidenti a bordo della stazione, inclusa la morte di Odo durante una rivolta degli schiavi, Kira e Bashir convinsero il pirata Benjamin Sisko a ribellarsi contro l'Alleanza e aiutarli a tornare al proprio universo. ( ) Un anno più tardi, Smiley attraversò il passaggio verso l'universo della Federazione e impersonò la sua controparte abbastanza a lungo da catturare Sisko, portandoselo nell'universo dello specchio, dove lo convinse ad assumere il ruolo di leader della rivolta. Sisko dello specchio rimase ucciso in una schermaglia con le navi dell'Alleanza, e i ribelli avevano bisogno che l'altro Sisko vinca contro Jennifer Sisko, la moglie di Sisko, che nell'universo dello specchio era uno scienziato al servizio dell'Alleanza. Jennifer era riuscita a sviluppare una matrice di sensori transpettrale, che avrebbe consentito all'Alleanza di localizzare i rifugi dei ribelli nelle Badlands. Sisko convinse la controparte dello specchio di sua moglie di passare dalla parte dei ribelli. ( ) Mentre si trovava nell'universo della Federazione, Smiley scaricò le informazioni dai computer di Deep Space 9, inclusi gli schemi della Defiant. Nel 2372 i ribelli costruirono la loro versione della Defiant, ma ebbero difficoltà nel farla funzionare adeguatamente. Jennifer attirò Sisko di nuovo nell'universo dello specchio per un aiuto, benché Kira Nerys la uccise poco tempo dopo. Da questo momento la potenza della ribellione cresce, culminando nella cattura di Terok Nor, che divenne la base operativa dei ribelli. ( ) Nel 2374, l'intendente Kira mandò un ladro, Bareil Antos, nel "nostro" universo per rubare uno dei cristalli bajoriani, credendo che le consentisse di unire Bajor sotto il suo comando. Il tentativo fallì, e Bareil ritornò nell'universo dello specchio senza il cristallo. ( ) Nel 2375, il Grande Nagus Zek, leader dell'Alleanza Ferengi nel nostro universo, usò il teletrasporto multidimensionale per viaggiare nell'universo dello specchio insieme al suo servitore Hupyriano, Maihar'du, sperando di avviare opportunità commerciali, ma vennero catturati e tenuti in ostaggio dall'Alleanza. Kira fece un accordo con Worf, il reggente dell'Alleanza, per ottenere la versione del nostro universo del dispositivo di occultamento Klingon in cambio del ritorno di Zek. Kira inviò Ezri Tigan, una mercenaria Trill nonché amante di Kira, dalla nostra parte per dare a Quark la richiesta di riscatto. Quark e suo fratello Rom rubarono il dispositivo di occultamento dalla nave Klingon del generale Martok e lo consegnarono a Ezri, ma all'ultimo minuto decisero che non potevano fidarsi, e per assicurarsi che lei rispetti la sua parte dell'accordo la accompagnarono nell'universo dello specchio, dove tutti e tre furono catturati dai ribelli Terrani, che contavano di impossessarsi del dispositivo di occultamento, fino a quando il compagno di Ezri, Brunt li liberò, consegnandoli al Reggente Worf. A bordo della nave ammiraglia di Worf, Quark e Rom vennero imprigionati insieme a Zek dopo aver scoperto il piano di Kira, solo per essere salvati in seguito da Ezri per vendicarsi contro Kira per aver ucciso Brunt. Ezri finì per unirsi alla causa dei ribelli. Quark, Rom, Zek e Maihar'du riuscirono a ritornare al loro universo per aver i ribelli a sconfiggere Worf, una vittoria importante per la ribellione. Durante la fuga dalla nave di Worf, Garak venne ucciso. Quando furono visti per l'ultima volta, la marcia dei ribelli verso la vittoria non mostrava alcun segno di rallentamento. ( ) Culture *Andoriani *Bajoriani *Breen *Cardassiani *Mutaforma *Denobulani *Ferengi *Gorn *Halkan *Umani (Terrestri) *Klingon *Orioniani *Romulani *Sulibani *Tellariti *Tholiani *Trill *Vulcaniani *Xindi Tecnologia * Agonizzatore * Cabina della agonia * Dispositivo di teletrasporto multidimensionale * Campo Tantalus * Testata al tri-cobalto Navi Stellari :Vedi anche: navi stellari dell'universo dello specchio * ISS Discovery * ISS Shenzhou * ISS Charon * Defiant * * * * [[ISS Avenger|ISS Avenger (NX-09)]] * Nave ammiraglia del Reggente * Terok Nor Appendici Argomenti correlati * Storia dell'universo dello specchio * Personaggi dell'universo dello specchio * Navi stellari dell'universo dello specchio * Impero Terrestre * Alleanza Klingon-Cardassiana * Theta * Archi narrativi Apparizioni * ** ** * ** * ** ** ** ** ** Apocrifo Ogni possibile "punto di divergenza" dall'universo tradizionale di Star Trek non è confermato, benché vi siano diverse spiegazioni non canon. Secondo il gioco di ruolo FASA e The Best of Trek, l'universo dello specchio diverge dalla timeline originale intorno al periodo delle Guerre Eugenetiche, mentre i fumetti DC Comics della serie The Mirror Universe Saga speculano che la Guerra terrestre-romulana fu il punto di divergenza, con la Terra sconfitta in quella guerra, la quale si è imbarcata successivamente in una politica di conquista dopo aver rovesciato i romulani (non è noto quale tipo di contatto l'Impero di Sato aveva con i romulani). Ulteriori opere non-canon, come i romanzi di William Shatner Star Trek: The Mirror Universe Trilogy (scritti insieme a Judith e Garfield Reeves-Stevens) e la [[Star Trek: First Contact (romanzo)|novelizazione di Star Trek: First Contact]] sembrerebbero indicare che il viaggio nel tempo dei Borg verso l'era di Zefram Cochrane, poteva esserne responsabile. Nel caso in cui Shatner ed i produttori di Enterprise avessero raggiunto un accordo sul compenso economico per un apparizione da ospite durante la quarta stagione della serie, ci sarebbe stata una spiegazione canonica delle origini dell'universo dello specchio come linea temporale alternativa. Secondo i rapporti, l'episodio avrebbe avuto Shatner nel ruolo dell' "Imperatore Tiberius", il James T. Kirk dell'universo dello specchio visto per l'ultima volta in . Presunto assassinato dallo Spock di quell'universo nella sua ascesa al potere, sarebbe stato rivelato che il campo Tantalus in realtà riposizionava semplicemente le sue vittime nel tempo e nello spazio. Se questa storia fosse andata in produzione, la ISS Enterprise NX-01 avrebbe incontrato Kirk dello specchio su un pianeta del XXII secolo, dove era stato depositato dal dispositivo Tantalus quaranta anni prima (nella linea temporale della sua vita), e nel corso dell'episodio, avremmo visto gli eventi che avrebbero causato la generazione dell'universo dello specchio, con le linee temporali che iniziano un proprio corso distinto e divergente. Poiché l'accordo finanziario non è andato a buon fine con Shatner, la sua apparizione non è mai avvenuta, e una spiegazione differente per l'universo dello specchio come universo parallelo venne inserita in e . Gli autori degli episodi sostengono che l'universo dello specchio non è semplicemente una timeline alternativa, bensì un universo parallelo dove gli schemi degli eventi si muovono in maniera simile, ma le intenzioni e le caratterizzazioni sono differenti, cosi che il popolo dello specchio rimarrà sempre (come sempre è stato) una versione distorta delle loro "normali" controparti, quindi nessun vero punto di divergenza può essere determinato, in quanto i due reami si muovono in modo parallelo. Dark Mirror, un romanzo Pocket TNG di Diane Duane, posiziona l'universo dello specchio come parallelo almeno a partire dalla fine dell' Iliade di Omere, dove Achille dell'universo dello specchio uccide il vecchio Re Priamo, anziché mostrare un istante di umanità. Dopo di che sembrò esserci una sorta di "inversione morale". Per esempio, secondo Platone il governo perfetto è adesso quello in cui la paura è rapportata alle persone in misura proporzionale alla saggezza del governatore. Picard nota che il finale del "Mercante di Venezia" di Shakespeare è drasticamente diverso: Shylock è premiato, e accetta il corrispettivo della libbra di carne. Questo universo è incongruente con gli altri in ciò che fu scritto prima degli episodi di DS9, e i riferimenti all'Impero Terrestre sono ancora validi nel 2367. La possibilità di universi dello specchio divergenti sono stati anche considerati dai fan per spiegare le incongruenze dei costumi e degli effetti nella sua stessa struttura. In , le navi dell'Alleanza si vedono mentre si disoccultano, mentre ne l'Alleanza non è provvista del dispositivo di occultamento. L'universo dello specchio è apparso in Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force, un videogioco rilasciato per il PC. La Voyager, dopo essere stata spinta in un cantiere di demolizione, incontra alcuni umani ostili che lavorano con diversi alieni, inclusi Malon, Klingon e Hirogeni. Questi umani "spazzini" vengono dall'universo dello specchio e operano su una stazione costruita dai resti di una nave stellare di dell'universo dello specchio, fra l'altro. L'universo dello specchio inoltre è presentato in maniera rilevante in Star Trek: Shattered Universe, un videogioco rilasciato per PS2 e Xbox. Il gioco rappresenta una Flotta Stellare dell'Impero degli anni 2290, ed un crossover con le avventure del capitano Sulu della ISS Excelsior. L'universo dello specchio è menzionato un paio di volte nella trilogia di romanzi della serie Deep Space Nine, Millennium. Durante il secondo romanzo, viene rivelato che Dukat, posseduto dai Pah-wraiths, ha ripreso il controllo di Terok Nor dello specchio, dove rimane in attesa del confronto finale con Kai Weyoun. Inoltre, il generale Martok, prepara una strategia di invasione che dovrebbe coinvolgere l'intera flotta Klingon dell'universo dello specchio. Apparizioni apocrife * Fumetti ** DC TOS volume 1: The Mirror Universe Saga: *** #9: "Promises to Keep" *** #10: "Double Image" *** #11: "Deadly Reflection!" *** #12: "The Tantalus Trap!" *** #13: "Masquerade!" *** #14: "Behind Enemy Lines!" *** #15: "The Beginning of the End..." *** #16: "Homecoming..." ** Marvel Comics: *** "Fragile Glass" ** Malibu DS9: *** "Enemies & Allies, Part One" *** "Enemies & Allies, Part Two" ** IDW Publishing: *** Star Trek: Mirror Images serie * Riviste ** The Best of Trek#14 * Giochi ** Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force ** Star Trek: Shattered Universe ** Mirror Universe (Decipher) * Romanzi ** Dark Mirror ** Star Trek: Dark Passions ** Star Trek: The Mirror Universe Trilogy: *** Spectre *** Dark Victory *** Preserver ** Warpath ** Stargazer: Three ** Star Trek: Mirror Universe: *** Glass Empires *** Obsidian Alliances *** Fearful Symmetry *** Shards and Shadows Collegamenti esterni * * Through a Glass Darkly potrebbe essere stato scritto mentre Last Unicorn Games deteneva ancora i diritti dei giochi di ruolo Trek; vedi qui Categoria:Universo dello specchio ca:Món paraŀlel de:Spiegeluniversum en:Mirror universe fr:Portail:Univers Miroir ja:鏡像宇宙 mu:Mirror universe nl:Spiegel universum pt:Universo espelho ru:Зеркальная вселенная sr:Огледало свемир